


Doble

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Era como verse a un espejo... si tuviese diez años más y hubiese nacido mujer.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Doble

Daba igual que fuese para conseguir fondos extra para el club: había sido una mala idea.

Seiichi se contuvo de secarse la frente con un brazo y sonrió sin siquiera fijarse en la persona frente a él, entregándole su pedido y recibiendo el cupón de pago mientras le agradecía por su compra.

Que los regulares se turnaran en el pequeño puesto de takoyaki también les daría más tiempo para disfrutar del festival escolar que si estuviesen colaborando con el proyecto de sus respectivos salones, había dicho Renji al proponer la idea, y de paso no tendrían que acortar sus entrenamientos debido a lo poco que necesitaban preparar.

Y así había sido.

A pesar de eso, después de menos de media hora soportando el calor del verano y el proveniente de la plancha, Seiichi comenzaba a arrepentirse. Al menos, pensó desanimado mientras entregaba una pequeña caja más a una risueña niña, deberían haber obligado a los demás miembros del club a ayudar... e incluso aún podía hacerlo.

—Oh.

Las ideas de detener a cualquier miembro del club que pasase cerca, fuese regular o no, y dejarlo a cargo por unos minutos no dejaron su mente, pero la repentina exclamación del cliente recién llegado consiguió que, en vez de saludarle sin prestarle verdadera atención, alzase su rostro y le observase.

Tenían que ser obra de las hondas de calor, fue lo primero que cruzó la cabeza de Seiichi mientras parpadeaba, incrédulo y sorprendido por verse a sí mismo... si tuviese diez años más y hubiese nacido mujer.

—Que extraña coincidencia —dijo la mujer, mirándolo con una expresión pensativa. Sin saber que decir Seiichi asintió, sintiendo su cabeza pesada y su mente nublada gracias a la temperatura.

—¿Una caja? —preguntó señalando las pequeñas cajas plásticas.

—Por favor.

Seiichi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se puso manos a la obra, agradecido de no estar en medio de un silencio incómodo y de la posibilidad de poder hacer algo más que observarla atentamente e intentar descubrir el porqué de las similitudes con la persona frente a él en vez de buscar la forma más efectiva para terminar su turno antes de tiempo, cosa más importante ahora que el sofocante bochorno le causaba la impresión de que algo tan simple como pensar requería un verdadero esfuerzo.

—¡YUKIMURA!

El grito sobresaltó a Seiichi, al igual que a los encargados de los puestos cercanos y sus clientes, pero la mujer sonrió con tranquilidad mientras fijó su vista en quien se acercaba a zancadas rápidamente. Seiichi, en cambio, por poco deja caer la espátula con la que estaba dándole una última vuelta a la masa.

—¡Yukimura! —repitió el hombre que bien podía haber sido Sanada -de no ser por la ausencia de su gorra, el traje de paño y la frente llena de líneas, sin duda a causa de años y años frunciendo el ceño- deteniéndose frente a la mujer y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros—. ¡Estaba preocupado! Desapareciste de repente...

—Nuestro pequeño Akaya tiene hambre —lo interrumpió la mujer -¿¡Yukimura!-, dando un paso hacia atrás y obligándolo a que el hombre -¿su esposo?- la soltara, al tiempo que sonrió suavemente, posando una de sus manos sobre su abultado vientre.

Sin poder creer en la escena frente a él, Seiichi vio como el hombre sonrió de igual manera por un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzar los brazos.

—Podrías haberme dicho —bufó—, sabes que compraré lo que quieras.

Era demasiado. Seiichi se obligó a apartar su mirada de la pareja, empacando el takoyaki rápidamente a pesar de estar totalmente pasmado.

—Vi un puesto de Taiyaki en el camino.

No quería prestar más atención a la conversación, pero el tono casi triunfante de la mujer sonaba demasiado conocido por lo que Seiichi se rindió y volvió a observarlos mientras cerraba la caja, justo a tiempo para ver al hombre asentir con su cabeza solemnemente.

Seiichi se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose culpable por interrumpirlos e incómodo al ver la expresión desconcertada del hombre, quien parecía no haberlo notado en ningún momento. Para su suerte la mujer reaccionó de inmediato y le entregó el cupón de pago sin perder un solo segundo; quizás fue eso lo que lo llevó a volver a abrir la caja e incluir tres porciones extra antes de dársela.

—Para... el pequeño Akaya. —Seiichi sonrió nerviosamente, sin querer detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo o en lo que estaba pasando -y no sólo por la temperatura—. Cortesía de la casa.

—Gracias —respondió la mujer sonriéndole abiertamente y a pesar de que el hombre continuaba mirándolo entre curioso y sorprendido, éste inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en agradecimiento, gesto que Seiichi imitó de reflejo, conteniendo el aliento mientras veía a la pareja alejarse.

Eso había sido... extraño, pensó, soltando al fin el aire y masajeando su frente con su mano derecha; ahora más que nunca quería alejarse de la fuente de calor extra.

—Yukimura.

Que Sanada apareciese en ese justo momento debía hacerlo sonreír o al menos actuar de inmediato e irse, pero Seiichi simplemente lo observó en silencio, más sorprendido por pensar que su vice-capitán se veía más joven que nunca que aliviado de que éste hubiese decidido llevar ingredientes extra y gracias a ello estuviese allí.

Sin duda su expresión era muy obvia o al menos su falta de respuesta lo era, porque Sanada se giró hacia él en cuanto dejó su carga.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sin ocultar su ligera preocupación, aun cuando no la estaba exhibiendo de forma tan abierta como el otro Sanada.

Seiichi estuvo tentado a reír ante la comparación, pero en vez de eso apartó su mirada de su vice-capitán y buscó entre la multitud a la pareja, en parte queriendo señalarlos y confirmar que no eran un espejismo, pero al no encontrarlos volvió a posar su vista en Sanada y sacudió su cabeza.

—Necesito un descanso —dijo sonriéndole débilmente y abanicando su rostro con una de sus manos, seguro de que no tendría que darle ninguna explicación más.

—Me encargaré de todo.

La respuesta de Sanada no se hizo esperar y fue acompañada por un asentimiento solemne, pero quizás sólo le había parecido así a causa del calor, pensó Seiichi cuando al fin pudo tomarse una botella de agua fría y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, lejos de los alumnos y las familias que disfrutaban del festival.

Si realmente la temperatura estaba causando que su mente le jugase tantos trucos hacía mejor en demorarse un poco más y confiar que Sanada estaría bien por su cuenta a pesar de esta.

Aunque, pensó Seiichi de repente sin poder creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido, antes de volver al puesto también necesitaba verificar dónde se encontraban Niou y Yagyuu. Por si acaso. No sólo porque no quisiese continuar con su turno.


End file.
